Dilemas
by Yumiko Takemiya
Summary: Un dia como cualquiera de la semana ... trabajan las neuronas mas no mi mente, mucho menos mi corazón ... Corazón? ¿Dije corazón? Rayos. Ya estoy empezando a pensar en cursilerías de nuevo.


**Hace años que no escribo. Nunca me consideré buena, solo promedio con algunos esfuerzos. Espero no haber perdido mi toque, y espero sea de su agrado. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.**

**Disclaimer:** _Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Su correspondiente autoría y veneración para Akira Toriyama por tan memorable anime. Yo solo escribo esto para desahogar la imaginación, perder el tiempo y seguir ociando por la vida, sin ningún beneficio más que el de entretenerles._

_

* * *

_

**Dilema**

Un día como cualquiera de la semana, un día donde todo se movía con rapidez: mi cerebro y mis dedos trabajan al mismo ritmo que la empresa, no podía descuidar nada, un simple error y podría perder la mitad de la compañía en menos de un suspiro; y perder la mitad de una compañía como la que ahora manejo, no es un lujo que me pueda dar.

Me gustaría decir que mi mente trabaja a la par de ellos, pero desde hace tiempo que no es así, trabajan las neuronas mas no mi mente, mucho menos mi corazón… Corazón? ¿Dije corazón? Rayos. Ya estoy empezando a pensar en cursilerías de nuevo. Bueno, veo que es inevitable, por más que trato de evadir el tema de mi mente, siempre termino en él una y otra vez, y cada vez enredándome más en cosas que no entiendo y que prefiero no entender. No estoy seguro de que, como cuando y como manejarlas. Preferiría mil veces tener que ir en busca de las dichosas esferas de nuevo por todo el espacio a tener que lidiar con este tipo de problemas.

¿Por qué la vida no me dio unos padres normales?. Por lo general, un adolecente como yo, puede consultar, en casos extremadamente necesarios como este, el consejo de un padre, o la palabra de aliento de seguir a mi corazón, como lo haría una madre.

Pero no, aquí estoy yo solo en una oficina, trabajando como hombre de 40 años, mientras mi madre continua con invenciones locas en algún perdido laboratorio de la casa, y padre, intentando por enésima vez ser más fuerte que la persona más fuerte de este mundo. Si al menos pudiera tener un ejemplo de ese sentimiento cerca para poder descifrarlo… a veces me pregunto como hizo mamá para terminar junto a mi padre. Dudo de la cordura de ambos como para terminar juntos. Bueno, haya sido de la forma que fuese, mi familia no es exactamente el mejor ejemplo de lo que es amor de pareja. Y, curiosamente, la mayoría de los amigos de la familia, tampoco lo son.

Y todo esta vuelta a las situaciones familiares, solo para caer al mismo dilema: No se! No sé qué es lo que me pasa, no sé qué es lo que siento, no sé si es real o solo mi imaginación aburrida y cansada de tanto trabajar en lo mismo cada día!. Si es un sentimiento que puedo llamar amor o solo la costumbre de verle todos los días. Si es verdadero o solo un escape al estrés de vivir así cada día. Si es la búsqueda de una nueva aventura que me haga vibrar y sentirme vivo o es algo solido, verdadero que llegó para quedarse en mi vida.

No lo sé, y temo saberlo. Nunca tuve miedo de pelear, de salir herido, incluso de morir, sabía que había una buena razón para ello. Y ahora, tiemblo por dentro de solo pensar que puedo equivocarme, que puedo confundirme, ser un torpe y lastimar a aquella persona que se ha ganado mi cariño, de quien solo puedo decir que hay amistad, a falta de un conocimiento para saber si es amor lo que siento.

¿Alguien me lo puede aclarar? No. Creo que no tendría el valor para preguntar algo así a ninguno de mis amigos más cercanos, incluyéndole. Al final, parece que yo solo tendré que descubrirlo, aceptarlo y enfrentarlo llegado el momento, como siempre he tenido que hacerlo. Y el miedo a que llegue dicho momento, me impide una y otra vez terminar este dialogo mental para saber, por fin, que es lo que siento.

Alguien me dijo alguna vez (o lo soñé, probablemente), que el amor tiene diferentes significados, el que cada uno le quiera dar, a como guste interpretar, sentir y expresar. Esta situación, o mejor dicho, sentimiento bien podría interpretarlo yo como amor, pero… ¿y si me equivoco? No quiero avanzar, no quiero actuar antes de tiempo, antes de poder estar completamente seguro.

- Hola! Como has estado? – saluda alegremente con una sonrisa inocente, al entrar por una ventana y hacer volar los no pocos documentos ya ordenados del escritorio.

- Bien, hasta que llegaste tu, ¿No puedes entrar por una sola vez como gente normal, y dejar de hacer volar todos mis documentos por la oficina? – Contesté con seriedad y pesadez. Mis dilemas sentimentales acaban de perder el hilo de nuevo, como siempre sucede cuando llega a interrumpir mi trabajo.

- Hay, no te fijes en eso, para eso tienes secretarias y mucha gente a tu mando que puede volver a ordenarlos – contesta con toda la simpleza del mundo. Ojala yo pudiera verlo de la misma forma. Acaba de echarme a perder el trabajo de toda la semana. – oye! ¿Qué crees? Acabo de ver un lugar increíble, con juegos que suben, vuelan, y sobre todo, con todo tipo de tiendas para comer, ¿podemos ir? Si? Por favor? – habla rápidamente, casi suplicando en la última frase. Bien sabe que nunca me negaría a una petición de salir, aun usando un tono menos dramático que ese.

- No. ¿Que no entiendes que estoy ocupado? Acabas de desordenar el trabajo de toda la semana! – contesto elevando la voz, serio y un tanto irritado. No puedo asegurar el por qué de esa reacción, que hasta a mi me sorprende y atemoriza: nervios, enojo o autodefensa; de alguna forma trato de hacerle entender que no todo es diversión, que yo tengo responsabilidades que algún día también tendrá que afrontar. Al parecer no lo hago de la mejor manera, cada vez me salgo mas de control al expresarme – Tengo cientos de asuntos que atender, uno tras otro, sin pretexto ni excusa, y que cada vez se acumulan con rapidez. Decisiones, análisis, detalles, informes, miles de cosas que ni en todo el resto del año podría terminar!. Lo que menos necesito es que me distraigas cada que te aburres en casa! Entiende, soy una persona con RESPONSABILIDADES! – la exasperación llegó al punto máximo. Rayos! ¿Cómo logra que pierda el control en tan poco segundos?

Conozco esa mirada, está a 2 segundos de romper en llanto incontrolable. Y me desmorono, todo el enojo de hacia un momento se transforma en arrepentimiento; algo cae sobre mí como un enorme bloque, siento caer algo ligero y a la vez inmenso en mí estomago: la culpa es inevitable, es dolorosa, es amarga. Su triste mirada me golpea en lo más profundo como en cada ocasión que le he hecho llorar así, cuando grito por simplezas como esa. Me muevo con rapidez desde detrás del escritorio hacia donde se encuentra, con el único afán de poder remediar aquella tristeza que le he hecho pasar, al romper la ilusión de una agradable tarde a mi lado, ¿Por qué soy tan necio en concederle momentos así? Siendo su preferido, ¿Por qué me cuesta ceder? Claro, temo enamorarme más.

Trato de acercarme y abrazarle con delicadeza, poco a poco para evitar su rechazo, que con justa razón me he ganado. Ella accede a que le consuele, como a un niño recién regañado. Siento sus lagrimas fluir lentamente por su rostro. No sabe cuánto me aflige el sentirlas sobre mí, quiero que pare, por favor! Detente!…

- Oye, tranquila, no quería… yo… lo siento, ¿sí? – Pronuncio torpemente, casi susurrando, intentando aliviar la tristeza que la invade. A veces me odio por herirla en cada oportunidad, cuando es la persona a la que más quisiera proteger – sabes… después de tanto trabajo, no parece tan mala idea. Vamos a donde tú quieres – No importa cómo, pero quiero que deje de llorar, quiero compensarle, quiero… estar a su lado.

- No … vuelvas a … hacerlo – comenta con voz baja entrecortada, evidenciando aun la desilusión que sintió con mi rechazo. Limpia con las lágrimas con sus puños como infante perdonado. No puedo evitarlo, yo paso una de mis manos por sus mejillas para ayudarle, quiero que desaparezcan de su alegre rostro. Si no fuéramos tan unidos, ese gesto bien podría ser interpretado como señal de algo más. Logro que por fin se sequen, y ella sonríe débilmente antes de continuar – ya podemos ir – dice como afirmación, señal de que ha pasado su mal momento.

- De acuerdo – sonrío con satisfacción, aun sintiendo un triste nudo en el esófago, de saber que volví a hacerlo: volví a lastimarle, volví a dañar a aquello que más me importa ahora, aquella persona de la que me he enamorado. Trato de disimularlo, es tan suspicaz, que inmediatamente sabe cuando me sigo sintiendo culpable, y yo no soy exactamente un ejemplo de saber disimular algunas situaciones. Me pregunto cómo he sobrevivido a que no me descubra.

Tira de mi brazo con singular alegría. Eso es una de las cosas que más me encantan: que se recupera de los malos momentos más rápido que cualquier otra persona, siempre siendo optimista, dibujando una sonrisa para cada persona, y mejor aun, dibujándola cada que puede para mí; eso me ayuda a disolver la poca culpa que aún me queda.

- Vamos, vamos! Que se nos hace tarde. Y esta vez tendrás que pagar alguna de las tantas apuestas que has perdido jugando contra mí! – afirma con su picara voz, ya sé a dónde irá a parar ese cometario.

- Oye, no! La ultima vez yo fui quien gano –

- Bueno, bueno, podemos descontar la ultima vez de tu cuenta… así ya solo me debes como 34 besos, jajá – se aferra con fuerza y picardía a mí. Seguro estoy de que lo hace a propósito; me conoce bastante bien como para saber que ese tipo de actitudes me ponen aun más nervioso.

- Oye no! Suéltame yo .. ahh! Espera!-

De forma inesperada, como siempre, me lleva con ella, a un rumbo desconocido para mí, donde de seguro pasaremos el resto de la tarde jugando, comiendo y peleando hasta el agotamiento. Salimos volando por la misma ventana por donde llegó, dejando mi oficina en completo desastre… nuevamente.

Mi inquietante dilema ha tenido su final inconcluso de nuevo … o tal vez, ya haya encontrado su respuesta.

* * *

**Recuerda:** Por cada Review que envías, salvas a un Medico Interno de Pregrado (MIP) de morir de depresión y estrés ... OK, tal vez no a muchos, pero si al menos a mí :D. Por su atención, gracias.


End file.
